


Crusade

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s05e23 Lian Yu, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Her Beloved is gone from her grasp and she is about to take up arms with the Traitor and her betrothed to bring his holy mission full circle.





	Crusade

On a different plane, once, Nyssa heard Oliver call his crusade a holy mission. The words reverberate in her memory with every tremble of the small plane carrying them and the Traitor to Lian Yu. Before this very day, she had only fond memories of Lian Yu. It's misfortune had gifted her with Sara. Now, her Beloved is gone from her grasp and she is about to take up arms with the Traitor and her betrothed to bring his holy mission full circle. Nyssa thinks she is on her own holy mission as she stands with traitors against the last of her kin.

From the back of the plane Oliver had procured, Al Saher asks, “How did he even know about this place?”

Talia's name leaves Oliver's lips and anger swirls within Nyssa, but it is quickly tempered by another memory.

_Nyssa is six years old and trying very hard to remember every bit of etiquette she has been taught in her short life. It has not been long since her mother's death and Talia had disappeared just days prior. Her father is a dark, angry shell of the strict, but caring father she has known thus far. Proper manners keep from drawing his attention._

_Try as she might, little Nyssa doesn't anticipate her own strength and a silver knife clangs against the plate. Her eyes flick up, frightened, to meet her father's. They are soft, a look he has not worn since her mother's death. Nyssa thinks it is what drove Talia away. She bites the inside of her cheek and says, “I beg forgiveness, Ra's al Ghul.”_

_Ra's al Ghul sets his cutlery down, folds his hands in his lap and leans back in his chair. He looks at her for a moment and she is unsure what to expect. “I once knew a woman with a legendary destiny. She came to my door, excelled in the ranks, and eventually I appointed her to train Talia. It was only for two years, but she left an impact on both of us. She told me of a place, Lian Yu. When you are older, Nyssa, you will visit this place.”_

_“When, father?” Nyssa asks, childish curiosity peaked._

_“Not for many years, little one. The day will come and I will ensure you are set on the correct path. Finish your dinner.”_

Nyssa looks upon the waters that tried to swallow her Beloved and smiles. “Ironic. When I was a little girl, my father told me to visit this place. It is where I found Sara.”

The plane is beginning it's descent. Nyssa's jaw clenches. Both their crusades are coming to a head and Nyssa is eager for the closure she hopes this will bring to the gaping wound that Sara Lance left. Oliver brings the plane to dock on the shores of Lian Yu. It will all end where the best part of her life began.


End file.
